Aurora Edevane: I
by Sakura2010zz
Summary: This is a story about Aurora Edevane and her first year at Hogwarts. A.N.sorry for the first bit its been replaced. Also the summary and title WILL change.


**A.N: All right so this where the story really starts.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. ( But not, just criticism on it's own, it's not that nice for new fanfiction writers.)**

**I do not own harry potter OR Lord Of The Rings.**

* * *

_I sit beside the fire and think_  
_of all that I have seen,_  
_of meadow-flowers and butterflies_  
_in summers that have been;_

_Of yellow leaves and gossamer_  
_in autumns that there were,_  
_with morning mist and silver sun_  
_and wind upon my hair._

_I sit beside the fire and think_  
_of how the world will be_  
_when winter comes without a spring_  
_that I shall ever see._

_For still there are so many things_  
_that I have never seen:_  
_in every wood and every spring_  
_there is a different green._

_I sit beside the fire and think_  
_of people long ago,_  
_and people who will see a world_  
_that I shall never know._

_But all the while I sit and think_  
_of times there were before,_  
_I listen for returning feet_  
_and voices at the door._

_Bilbo's song_

**Sung by Bilbo in Rivendell, Lord Of The Rings-The Fellowship of the Ring. Page 271-272**

* * *

**Auroras POV**

"Aurora, Aurora. honey are you a wake yet!"my Mum shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm up!" I shouted back, looking up from my book.(it was a Muggle one, Lord Of The Rings)

" Good, cause breakfast's ready!"

"ummm" putting my book mark in, I closed the book and ran down the stairs, closely followed by are dog Ash.

"ha, ha, I beat you again ashy." I said walking into the kitchen.

My parents both chuckled, they always did when I race the dog down the stairs.

"Here" my Mum Ann said putting a plait of bacon, sausages,fried bread and eggs on the table.

"Why do you do that?" My Dad Curtis asked.

"Do what?"

"Race the dog all the time." he replied.

"hmmm, now that you mention it, I really don't know." I said slowly "Maybe its just because I'm bored or have to much energy, I don't know do I!"

They both shook their heads and started eating, I had all ready started before Dad said anything.(It's strange that they hadn't asked before.)

it was really quiet at the moment, any guess' on why? no. well I'll tell you. my little siblings were at grandma's house, and they normally can't stop talking so we don't get much quiet around here. the stuffs treasured!

There was a sudden tap at the window, I bolted out of my seat, running over I jerked the window open to revile a brawn barn owl, attached to its leg was a letter in green ink.

_Miss A. Edevane_

_The highest bed room_

_18 Flemming Avenue_

_Stirge Plain_

_Lions-valley_

"It's here, it's here, it's here, it's here." I yelled jumping up and down waving the heavy letter of parchment and green ink, side to side.

"Well open it then, it's not going to open itself now is it." Mum and Dad said at the same time.

"Creepy." I muttered after calming down.

"Oh, just open it!" they said again.

"It's still creepy, you both keep on saying stuff at the same time. Are you sure your both not mind readers." I said as I opened the letter.

Mum and Dad's 'say it together' thing was a constant topic for at least 2 years. It's cool but sometimes its just plain creepy.( I wouldn't be surprised if they _were_, or .)should I say,_ are_mind readers/

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_headmaster:Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc,_

_Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Edevane_

_we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment ._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later that 31 July._

_yours sincerely_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

I read aloud, getting more and more excited with every word.

"Muuum, when can we go to Diagon Alley" I whined .

"We can go tomorrow, if you're as excited as you look." Mum replied, smiling.

* * *

**A.N: I am sorry to all of you who do not like the first bit of this story, this is replacing that so give me a chance.**

**Very sorry.**

**sakura2010zz**

**:( :)**


End file.
